


Road Trip

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bickering, Boyfriends, CAR TRIP, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, Lost - Freeform, Love, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Road Trip, Wedding, benverly - Freeform, car, married, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Eddie and Richie are trying to figure out directions as they are driving to Ben and Beverly's wedding.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 18





	Road Trip

“You can tell me I’m wrong because technically, I’m right!” Eddie bit at Richie’s throat as he was trying to stay focused on the road.

How come maps were so difficult to unfold? Richie was fighting with the map to find the exact location of where they were going. This was going to make great material for his next comedy act. 

They’d been on the road for hours now. Luckily, Ben and Beverly weren’t getting married today otherwise they would have missed everything. Richie was looking forward to sharing a dance with Eddie at the reception. Their first slow dance. That was if they didn’t murder each other while trying to figure out directions. 

“I distinctively remember you saying that if we drove up 95 then we’d have no trouble finding the place!” Richie retorted. He kept looking up at the road to see if he could spy anything that looked like a familiar landmark. “And this could have been avoided if you didn’t fall asleep while I was driving first!”

Eddie grasped the steering wheel so tightly that if it were a person, he’d be cutting off circulation. He probably didn’t know it, but Eddie had a strong grip. “Hey, you’re the one who snores for half the night!”

“Get earplugs then!”

“No, you know what those things do! They build up all the wax causing a blockage in your ears!”

“Oh, here we go.” Richie rolled his eyes.

“What? What is it now?” Eddie asked him turning his head to look at Richie and back at the road every few seconds. To be honest, Eddie wasn’t the best driver in the first place. No wonder his ex-wife took the car. 

“You just fill your head with stuff and then you worry over nothing!” Richie told him for a fact.

“I don’t fill my head! I know for a fact based on personal experience!” Eddie stated proudly, raising his chin into the air.

“Why? ‘Cause of your own snoring?” Richie made a deadpan remark.

Eddie swerved the car shooting a death glare at Richie. The car in which stayed far behind them was smart. “Who says that I snore?”

“Uh, me who sleeps with you every night!” Richie pointed out to him.

Eddie laughed a bit. “How do you know? You’re the one who keeps me up!”

“What do you think happens when you finally fall asleep!” Richie stung him.

This argument could have gone on for another hour, but Eddie had to move away from the conversation to get back on the subject of where they were going. To be honest, they weren’t that far off from their destination. Once they switched on Waze they were at least two hours away. They should have done that from the start. 

For the first time since they all left Derry, the Losers Club was meeting back up. Like Eddie, Bev also had a rough divorce. And yet it only took two months unlike how Eddie’s was going on six months.

“Want me to drive at the next rest stop?” Richie asked Eddie, fighting to close the map back up.

Eddie shrugged. “If you want. I could keep driving.”

“It’s another two hours or more. Plus, you need to rest. You don’t want to be too tired for the big day tomorrow.” Richie told him.

They drove on for a little longer until arriving at the rest area. Stretching their backs, they got something to nibble on. While they were sitting, Richie looked at Eddie who was happily staring out the window. Eddie had such a nice bone structure. Richie loved the way he’d study an object, focusing his eyes, and tilting his head. 

“What are you thinking about?” Richie finally interrupted Eddie’s thoughts as he leaned his head into his hand.

Eddie smiled at Richie when he noticed the way he was looking at him. “Just the fact that we don’t have to do anything dangerous like kill a psychotic clown this time.”

Reaching across the table, Richie touched his hand. “I can’t wait for our dance.”

“Have you ever slow danced?” Eddie smirked at him.

“Oh, come on, you don’t remember the freshman dance where we were just messin’ around? We were the talk of the school after that!”

That’s right. He forgot. And if he were correct, that was the moment when Eddie realized that he had feelings for Richie. Scared of these feelings, he avoided Richie. That was a mistake. Derry was an evil town, controlling people and their thoughts. 

Holding his hand back, Eddie smiled. “Happy six months, Trashmouth.”

“Has that all its been?” Richie perked his eyebrows. 

“Without murdering each other, yes,” Eddie laughed. “I’ll be happy once this divorce his finally over.”

“Then bye-bye, Myra!” Richie waved off as he slurped his soda. 

Eddie turned up his nose. Avoiding nagging him about his eating habits, Eddie stared into his love’s eyes. “Then I can spend more time with you.”

“So you can stop me from snoring?” Richie joked. 

“That and more time.”

Getting back on the road, the quarrels ended, looking forward to the wedding.


End file.
